


Church in the Morning

by SuperMalfoy_Potter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Church Sex, Clothing Kink, M/M, Mild Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMalfoy_Potter/pseuds/SuperMalfoy_Potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one shot, Dean and Castiel are married, they live with Sam in the bunker. Sam and Dean are still hunters and Case is an angel. Mostly Destiel, with a brief mentioning of Sabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FelicanFromFairwater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicanFromFairwater/gifts).



> Alright, so I wrote this for one of my friends, she wanted a Castiel dom!eyebrow fic, so here it is. It also has a little bit of wing!kink. Hope you enjoy, and please review.

Castiel stepped out of the shower and grabbed his towel to dry off, and then he walked to his closet and started pulling together his outfit for the day. He grabbed his dress pants and a dress shirt, and he started pulling them on. He had his pants on and was buttoning up his shirt when he walked into his bedroom to see his husband still lying on his stomach on their bed. He just loved staring at the way his back curled into his ass while he was lying down.  
Castiel walked over to the bed with his shirt still half unbuttoned and crawled on the bed, straddling his husband’s hips, and he leaned down and wrapped his arms around his husband’s shoulders and started kissing his neck. Then he heard a moan escape from Dean’s lips, and he moved his lips from Dean’s neck to by his ear, and he whispered, “Are you coming to church with me, or are you going to lie in bed until I get back and mope?” Castiel could feel as his husband shivered underneath him.  
“If you’re going to try and seduce me into going to church you should have tried that a while ago.” Dean somehow got his arm around Castiel’s waist, and then he moved somehow so Castiel was now underneath him. “I’ll go as long as you promise to finish what you started after.” Dean said as he rolled his hips into Castiel’s groin causing a moan to escape from Castiel’s lips.  
“You tease,” Castiel groaned as Dean did it again.  
“That’s the point, baby.” Dean leaned down and kissed Castiel, and then he untangled himself and stood up walking to the closet to get dressed. Castiel laid on the bed and just panted as he tried to get his breath back. When Dean walked back out of the closet he was wearing his work boots, a pair of his holey jeans and a dress shirt, and in his hand he held Castiel’s blue tie. Dean walked over to the bed and crawled on straddling Castiel’s hips again, and he finished buttoning up Castiel’s shirt, then slipped the tie on.  
“You ready to go, because if you’re going to complain about my outfit then I’m not going because this is as dressed up as I get unless I’m working.” Dean smirked as he leaned forwards to kiss his husband then he climbed off and pulled Castiel up with him. “Are we going to church or not, babe?” Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and started walking towards the front door.  
They climbed into the Impala, and Dean drove away towards the church. Castiel was sitting in the middle next to Dean, and he kept his hand resting on Dean’s thigh, playing with the holes in Dean’s jeans. Dean could feel as Castiel’s fingers slipped inside the holes, and he slide his fingers up his pants and around Dean’s cock.  
Dean’s fingers found their way through his pants until he found Castiel’s hand and he pulled his hand out and entwined his fingers with Castiel’s. “If you are going to tease me like that we aren’t going to go to church. We’re going to turn around and head home, and you are going to stop teasing anyway.” Dean stated as he turned and looked at Castiel. Castiel turned and looked at Dean and in the process, he raised his left eyebrow in an excuse me, what did you say look. “You heard me.” Dean looked back at the road as he pulled into the church parking lot.  
Dean parked and climbed out of the car pulling Castiel’s with him through the driver’s door. They walked into the church and everyone turned and stared at them, but Castiel just turned and walked up the stairs to the balcony and sat down. Dean sat down next to him and leaned towards Castiel. “And this is why I don’t normally come to church with you. Everyone stares because we’re together, and it’s ‘wrong.’” Dean commented.  
“I don’t care what people think of my husband. I love you and I’m happy, so I don’t care.” Castiel took his arm and set it on the back rest of the pew and placed his other hand on Dean’s thigh and played with the holes in Dean’s jeans. Dean captured Castiel’s hand and held it as the organ music started playing and the church service started. Dean didn’t really pay attention to the service, but more so on Castiel and him playing with his pants.  
Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel’s waist, and he released Castiel’s hand, which found its way back inside Dean’s pants and around Dean’s erection. Dean didn’t flinch this time since he was expecting it, but he did let out an accidental moan of pleasure. It was a good thing that no one else decided to sit up in the balcony that day, or otherwise they might have been in for a show.  
Castiel’s hand would massage Dean’s erection for a few seconds and then it would slide back down Dean’s leg and rest on his thigh and then back after a minute or two of sitting there. The hole that Castiel was playing with was right at the bottom of Dean’s boxers, and it had easy access to slip underneath his boxers. Dean was trying to figure out what Castiel was doing, when he leaned forward and kissed Dean, a passionate kiss that said it all. Castiel pushed Dean down and laid on the pew on top of Dean still kissing him.  
“Cas, babe. Are we really going to do this right here?” Dean asked as he pulled away slightly from the kiss. Dean had his one arm wrapped around Castiel’s waist and the other was under Castiel’s right shoulder and his fingers laced in Castiel’s hair to pull him back slightly.  
“Dean, I don’t like it when you tease me. Now, I just want to fuck you into tomorrow, and I don’t care that we’re in church right now. You are going to pay for teasing me, my darling.” Castiel stated as he lifted his left eyebrow at Dean, and Dean melted, releasing his hold on Castiel’s hair. Castiel latched onto Dean’s lips and he ground his hips forwards into Dean’s pelvis. Dean groaned as Castiel repeated the motion over and over. “Shhh, darling. We don’t want to draw any attention to ourselves.” Castiel stated with a smirk.  
Castiel’s slipped his hands between their and started unbuttoning Dean’s pants, and he slipped them off and around Dean’s ankles for he was still wearing his boots. Castiel’s hand slipped around Dean’s awaiting erection, and he squeezed gently. Dean latched his lips onto Castiel’s shoulder to muffle the groan that escaped his lips.  
“Cas? Baby, can-can you? Huh.” Dean sighed into the side of Castiel’s neck. Castiel moved his hands from Dean’s cock, and he unbutton his pants and slipped them down. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist as his fingers found their way between Dean’s cheeks finding his entrance, immediately pushing two of his fingers inside. Dean groaned into the side of Castiel’s neck as Castiel started thrusting his fingers back and forth.  
Castiel rolled his hips and their erection brushed together, causing them to moan in unison. “Baby,” Dean moaned, and Castiel understood. His fingers escaped Dean’s entrance and he lined himself up, pushing himself inside, and latched his lips onto Dean’s to keep him quiet as he did so. Castiel started thrusting his hips forwards, and Dean started moaning in which Castiel thrust all the way in and froze.  
“Darling, quiet. We’re in church.” Castiel whispered.  
“Touch me, baby,” Dean whispered back. Castiel’s hand wrapped around Dean’s erection, and his lips attached to Dean’s as he started thrusting and rubbing Dean in unison. Dean tried to focus on what was going on, but he couldn’t focus on anything when Castiel got all dominate like this, everything just slipped out, not thinking about whether he should say or do it or not. His mind was like Jell-O.  
Castiel kept his lips on Dean’s to make sure that didn’t happen because he knew how his husband could get. Castiel thrust farther and farther into Dean with each thrust and he could feel that Dean was so close to cumming for him. His lips pulled back just a little and he whispered, “Cum for me, darling.” And then his lips were back on Dean’s as he trusted forwards hard into Dean’s prostate. Dean moaned into Castiel’s mouth, and he came. Castiel wasn’t far behind Dean, and when they were finished, Castiel pulled out of Dean and laid next to him.  
“We just had sex in church, while there’s a church service going on that we came here for. Not to mention that we’re a gay married couple. There’s just so many sins in that action,” Dean whispered as he pulled his pants back up and tucked his shirt in.  
“Well, God actually doesn’t have a problem with gay couples, if you read in the bible it doesn’t say anything against them, and my father loves all humans no matter their sexual orientation. So it’s only sinful to the people that think it’s sinful. Who said you could put your pants back on?” Castiel whispered and as he asked Dean the question his left eyebrow raised up in question.  
“Cas, we are in church and anyone can come up here right now and see us in all our glory, and I’d rather no one but me see your glory.” Dean stated as he pulled Castiel’s pants up and he tucked in Castiel’s shirt before buttoning his pants. They straightened their clothes before getting off the floor and sitting back in the pew, and when they went back to paying attention to the church service it was almost done. They had communion, the offering, and the benediction left.  
“Come on, let’s go take communion.” Castiel grabbed Dean’s wrist and pulled him down the stairs when Dean pulled him to a stop.  
“Cas, I’m covered in cum.”  
Castiel brushed his hand down the front of Dean’s shirt, and he whispered, “Not anymore.” Then he continued to pull Dean down the stairs, and down the aisle to take communion. They stood in line holding hands, and they waited until they reached the front. Castiel went first taking the bread and then the wine, and then Dean stepped forwards and took the bread and then the wine. Castiel retook Dean’s hand and started walking him back down the aisle when someone made a comment about them. Dean froze and looked at Castiel, but Castiel took his arm and wrapped it tighter around Dean’s waist pulling him to the stairs for the balcony.  
Dean had a hard time trying to focus after that, especially with Castiel’s hand rubbing circles in his back trying to calm down. It didn’t work though, what that guy said was uncalled for, and he wasn’t going to stand for it. “Dean, let it go. People are subject to their own opinions, sometimes they are wrong, but they are still subject to it.”  
“That doesn’t really help babe, but thanks for trying.” Dean said as the pastor started walking back down the aisle for the end of the church service. He stopped at the end and turned.  
“Before we leave today, I would like to say a few words. Today Castiel brought his husband to church, and yes some of you see that as a sin, but Castiel and I have had a few discussions about this in the past and find it alright. Everyone is loved by God, no matter their sexual orientation. If you have a problem with this then either keep it to yourself or find another church to worship in. Castiel is a big member in this church, he is there and helps at almost all of our events, and he is very helpful to us. Go in Peace.” The pastor said.  
“Serve the Lord.” The congregation said simultaneously. Everyone started standing and Dean looked to Castiel with a confused look on his face.  
“Did you brain wash the pastor?”  
“No, he’s an angel of the lord from my old garrison. He escaped before it was destroyed, and he has been hiding here on earth ever since. He became a pastor, and he’s been here for 10 years now. He’s hidden like I am with sigils tattooed on his side. I actually gave him the idea unknowingly.”  
“So that’s why you come to this church?” Dean asked.  
“Yes, he’s an old friend. I’ll introduce you.” Castiel stood up and pulled Dean down the stairs, until he was standing in front of his old friend. “Selaphiel, how are you old friend?”  
“Castiel, I am wonderful. How are you?” Selaphiel asked as he hugged Castiel, and Castiel gave him a one armed hug back as he was still holding hands with Dean.  
“I’m great. That event we were talking about, is it still on? I just want to make sure that we don’t miss it, I would like a date and time for that if you know.” Castiel stated.  
“Yes, I don’t have a date and time yet, I’m still working out a couple of details, but you will be the first to know as soon as it’s fixed, since you are the one that came up with the idea. I think it is wonderful that we invite some of our old colleagues to join the church it would give us a purpose again, especially for the ones of us that can never return to heaven.”  
“Wait, you’re going to gather a bunch of angels in one place at the same time. Doesn’t that seem dangerous?” Dean asked as he turned to Castiel.  
“Dean, we would take precautions. This is our kin we are talking about. We need to be guided, we don’t know any other way. Castiel has helped me even get to this point, without him I wouldn’t even have this position.” Selaphiel said as he turned towards the stain glass window with Castiel in the glass. “After his moment of sin, he came to me and asked me to take charge of these people after e killed their preacher. I gladly took the job, speaking God’s word is just like being home again.”  
“Cas, this is the church where you killed the pastor in front of the entire congregation?” Dean whispered into Castiel’s ear.  
“Yeah, but most of those people moved away.” Castiel whispered back. “Well, let me know, we should be getting home. Sam is working on some research for one of our cases, so see you around, Selaphiel.” Castiel pulled Dean from the church and into the Impala. “Dean, before you yell, I just want to say something. The angels that I am picking for this are lost, and can’t find their way back to heaven. They can’t go back because of things that they have done on earth; I just want to give them guidance and help them get back to heaven.”  
“Alright, I understand, but that doesn’t mean that I have to like it and the fact that there will be a bunch of angels in one place drawing attention because unlike you they aren’t warded.”  
“It’ll be fine, Dean. We’ll be careful.” Castiel said as he leaned in and kissed Dean on the lips. There was a knock on the window, and Dean looked out to see a man standing there. Dean rolled down his window and Castiel asked, “Can I help you?”  
“Just because you have the pastor in your pocket, fagot, doesn’t mean you’re safe.” The man said.  
“Excuse me, say that to my face.” Dean said as he opened the door and stepped out of the car. Dean was at least four inches taller than the man, and he stared him down. “Say that to my face. You say something like that about my husband you’re saying it to me. So you want to repeat that?” Dean stared the man down as he started cowering away. “That’s what I thought.” Dean stepped back in the Impala, and wrapped his arm around Castiel as he started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. “See I didn’t hurt him.” Dean said as they were halfway home.  
“Yes, I know. But what would you have done if he had the balls to say it again to your face?” Castiel asked.  
“I don’t know, he didn’t so that’s not a problem.” Dean said as he turned down the drive for the bunker.  
“Dean, are we going to talk about this. Or are you just going to keep making jokes?” Castiel asked as he shifted in his seat so his was facing Dean.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Cas.” Dean asked.  
“Dean, you get extremely defensive when someone calls you or me a fagot, or any of those other terms that revolve around being gay. I don’t like being called those things either, but people are subject to their own opinions and sometimes you have to ignore what people say. People can be stupid and you have to ignore them.”  
“Cas, I’m sorry. It’s not just the fact that they called me it; it’s that they called you it. That is what bothers me, babe. Me, I can deal with them calling me those things; I can’t deal with them calling you that.” Dean stated as he pulled into his stall in the bunkers garage, and he turned towards Castiel, resting his hand on Castiel’s cheek. “I love you, and I can’t stand to see you hurt.” Dean pulled Castiel out of the car and into his arms. “I can’t lose you. I’m lost without you,” Dean said as his finger trailed down Castiel’s face, and Castiel leaned into the gesture. His hand moved up and entangled his fingers with Dean’s.  
“You aren’t going to lose me, darling. Not much can hurt me, I am an angel, Dean. Don’t worry about me, Darling. I will always be there for you, Dean, and I love you, too.” Castiel rested his free hand on the side of Dean’s face. “Let’s go check on your brother; Gabriel left him a mess the last time he was here.” Castiel said as he stepped away from Dean and started walking towards the main part of the bunker.  
“Yeah, I told him he needs to pick, here or in the past.” Dean stated.  
“He said he needed to take care of something before he stayed.” Castiel explained.  
“The day he died, he didn’t really die he came here. He faked his death. That’s what he’s got to do, he’s got to save our lives before he can come here for good. It never occurred to me before.”  
“Or he really did die, knowing that he was going to die, knowing that Sam would care for him just not at the time. It would be the Gabriel way to die. Die saving the one person you care about, knowing that you wouldn’t be with that person again but they would be with you.”  
“Or he really didn’t die, and he came here instead.” Dean said hopeful. “I just can’t see my brother get hurt again.” Dean stated as they reached Sam’s room. “Sammy, you in here.” Dean pushed open the door, and Sam was lying on his bed with a piece of paper in his hand. “Sammy?” Dean walked up and sat on the side of Sam’s bed. Sam just handed him the paper. It read:  
Sammy, I am writing you this note in case my plan doesn’t go as planned. That day you explained to me, the day that I die, I’m going to that day to save your life exactly as you said. I don’t want to get your hopes up, but hopefully I will come back to you, if I don’t well at least I know that you love me and I will be saving you so you can experience our relationship. I plan to come back to you in the future, that’s the plan. I don’t want to hurt you, but I realize that’s the only way to come back to you. If you die in my time you won’t be there in yours to have what we have, and I can’t have that. I’m going to apologized right now if this doesn’t go as planned and I actually die on this day that I didn’t mean for that to happen. I want to come back to you, I love you, and I hope this goes the way I plan otherwise I will be doing exactly what I said I wouldn’t. I want to come back to you, and I hope I will. Love, Gabriel  
Dean looked up at his brother, and he rested his hand on the small of his back. “It’ll be alright, Sammy.” Dean whispered as he handed the note to Castiel.  
“I can’t lose him again, Dean. Why do I lose everyone that care about? Jess, Madison, Amelia, you, Bobby, Charlie, Kevin, mom and dad, Gabriel, everyone. I can’t keep losing people, Dean.”  
“You won’t, Sammy. I promise. No more lose. Alright.”  
“How can you be sure?”  
“I just can, and honestly who else do we have to lose. My husband’s a fucking angel, Gabriel’s a freaking archangel, and we don’t have anybody else, anymore.” Just then there was a bright light next to the bed, and Gabriel was standing there.  
“Hey, kiddo.” Sam literally jumped up off the bed and wrapped his arms around the angel. “I see you found my note. I’m sorry it was so sad, but I didn’t want you to expect me to come back if I wasn’t quick enough.”  
“Explain,” was all the Sam could get out of his mouth.  
“Well, I went to that hotel that you explained, and I played it out like you told me it would happen only right before Lucifer stabbed me through the chest, I froze time slightly while I slipped out of the picture and watched him stab a hologram where I die. Then before Lucifer could notice the presence of my grace is still around I teleported in time to here.”  
“So you didn’t actually die in 2009, we just thought you did.”  
“Yeah, because if you didn’t then your time line would be messed up. Everything had to happen as you said it did, or otherwise, no me, and no you guys, or at least a different you guys. Dean and Cas might not have gotten married, Sam could possibly be married and out of the hunting game, so see why everything had to stay the same?”  
“Yeah, but did you have to hurt Sammy so much?” Dean asked. “Not that I’m complaining, but its Sammy.”  
“Dean, what if I told you that the world that you know wouldn’t have existed if I didn’t do exactly what I did. You would still be in the closet about your relationship with Cas, and Sam he would be gone, like dead. Your welcome.”  
“Why would Sam be dead?” Dean stood up and asked that question.  
“Well, I made one stop before I left here to go save your lives in the past, and that was the future. Your future if I did make it, Sam would have died five years ago. I went back again and changed it, and then I came here.”  
“You’re saying that if you would have lived I would be dead and Dean and Cas wouldn’t be together. I can’t even imagine the sexual tension in the room if they weren’t having sex.”  
“They weren’t even talking in the alternate world, Kiddo. Dean blamed Cas for your death.”  
“What happened?”  
“Well, you unleased the darkness, and you had only one option left. Bring Lucifer back.”  
“And I did the whole jumping into the pit thing again.”  
“Only this time no one brought you back. Cas was running low on angel juice. See why I couldn’t have that, because I couldn’t bring you out of Hell again. Can you guys leave now? I want some alone time with my hunter.” Dean took Castiel’s hand and pulled him out of the room before he could see Gabriel devouring his brother’s face. Dean pulled Castiel to their bedroom and onto the bed.  
Dean pushed Castiel onto the bed, and then he straddled Castiel’s hips. He leaned forwards and kissed Castiel. Dean ran his hands up Castiel’s arms, and he pinned his arms above his head as he kissed him. Castiel rolled his hips the best he could and he could feel the vibration of Dean’s moan through his lips Castiel rolled their bodies over so he was on top. Castiel unbuttoned Dean’s shirt and pulled it off and then he started working on his jeans, pulling them off when he finally unfastened them.  
Dean pulled Castiel’s shirt off, but left on the tie as he worked on Castiel dress pant. Castiel got inpatient and just pulled his pants off, and then he crawled back on top of Dean. Dean’s hand immediately found where one of Castiel’s wing joint would be as the other hand started sliding down Castiel’s spine until it found Castiel’s entrance and slipped in a finger. Dean’s other hand by the wing joint started massaging Castiel’s back. “Dean, I don’t wa-want to…” Castiel tried to say but gave in and unfolded his wings.  
Dean slipped his fingers inside the feathers and pulled Castiel closer to him. “Payback, for the church.” Dean whispered in Castiel’s ear as he forced another finger in Castiel’s entrance, Castiel rolled his hips forwards grinding their erections together. Dean pulled his fingers out of Castiel, and he moved Castiel so he was lying on his stomach on the bed. Dean then lined himself up and pushed his way inside, and Castiel started meeting Dean’s thrusts.  
Castiel was soon on all fours and his hand found the headboard to brace himself as Dean started thrusting deeper hitting Castiel’s prostate each time. “Dean, I-I’m go-going to cum.” Dean reached around and pinched Castiel’s cock.  
“Not yet.” Dean whispered into Castiel’s ear and thrust his hips forwards, causing a moan to escape Castiel.  
“Please, Dean,” Castiel begged. Dean ran his free hand down the top of one of Castiel’s wings, which caused a shiver all the way down Castiel’s body.  
“No, I’m having too much fun.” Dean’s fingers threaded themselves into Castiel’s wings.  
“I should have never shown you my wings,” Castiel whimpered.  
“You like it, baby. Now, cum for me.” Dean whispered as he released Castiel’s cock, and Castiel came right then. Head thrown back, back arched, and he tightened around Dean’s cock inside him causing Dean to cum. Dean pulled out of Castiel and rolled onto the bed, and Castiel folded his wings and laid down next to Dean, head resting on Dean’s chest. Dean pulled the blankets up over them, and could feel himself drifting off to sleep when they heard it.  
“Yes, Gabe, right there. Do that again.” Sam shouted, and Dean looked to Castiel and pulled the earplugs out of the nightstand drawer and put them in their ears. They then drifted off to sleep not wanting to know what their brothers were doing in the room behind them.


	2. Deana Novak's Blog Shout-out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a story update.

Hey, this isn’t a new chapter or story related but my roommate is starting a blog, and she would like to get feedback and read her blog. She’ll be posting things from her everyday life to the fandoms that she’s in to music she likes, and if you write fanfic she says she’ll review your fanfic and post the reviews on her blog, and help you if you want some help. If you’re going to do that though she would appreciate it if you were to go under contact and email the links to her. The URL is http://waywardorphan.weebly.com . I really enjoy the blog, but she would love more readers than just me and her friends. I think some of you would enjoy, because she’s a lot like me in fandom and music sense. I hope you like it if you read it.


End file.
